


Honeymoon

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike go on your honeymoon





	Honeymoon

Being seven months pregnant meant staying close to home for your honeymoon. Which you really didn’t mind, you tended to be more of a homebody. When Mike brought up the idea of a cabin in the Adirondacks, you quickly agreed. Secluded and little cell reception, meaning you had Michael all to yourself for a week.

The cabin was darling. It was nestled in the woods, away from the main house. The living room had a stone fireplace with a big, plush couch sitting in front of it. The lighting was soft and dim. So much different from the ultra bright lights of the city.

It boasted an awesome kitchen. Mike had gone to the store before you left and bought food to stock the cabinets and fridge. You had planned on preparing most of your meals at the cabin. 

Your favorite room was the bedroom, of course. A large sleigh bed took up the majority of the space, along with a small closet, dresser, and another fireplace. The bed faced a set of French doors that opened to a deck. There was a breathtaking view of the lake and foliage. A cool breeze came through the open French doors. You had slept so well with the fresh air and stillness

Mike lazily lifted his head from your chest. “Good morning, babydoll.” Stretching he placed a kiss on your lips. His hand went to your belly, protectively as a smile graced his perfect lips. It was the second day, the first day was basically spent in bed, only getting up long enough to eat and shower. Today the two of you had planned on taking a walk and going to the farm markets. 

“Good morning. I trust you slept well.” You ran your hands through his mussed hair and slowly ghosted your fingers over the arm he now had draped over you.

“I don’t remember the last time I slept so well. Between the fresh air, hearing nothing but your breathing and the leaves in the trees, I slept like a rock.” Mike’s face was relaxed. The stress and worry seemingly wiped from his face.

“Yeah. Only I had snoring to listen to as well,” you said teasingly.

Mike sat up quickly, then started tickling your sides. He straddled your legs not relenting, despite your begging and threatening peeing your pants. The last part just causing him to laugh more. You retaliated back by starting your own tickling attack. Before long both of you were a giggling mess with tears falling down your cheeks.

The week was spent relaxing, exploring, eating delicious meals prepared by your wonderful. No schedule. No suits, no scrubs. And the phone hadn’t rung once. The two of you danced in the kitchen, made love outside. You were bummed to be heading back to reality on Sunday. To have to share Mike again with his Dad, SVU, criminals…

On Friday, Mike found a jazz festival he wanted to check out. You knew where there was jazz, there was BBQ. 

Mike wrapped an arm around your waist as he studied the menu. “I think I’m getting the BBQ ribs, cheesy potatoes, green beans, cornbread, and peach cobbler. What sounds good, babydoll?” 

“Oh! I’ll have the same! Plus a lemonade.” Your mouth was watering just thinking about it. You actually felt giddy.

“You sure you can eat all that? I may even have trouble finishing mine.” Mike teased.

“Believe me. I can and will finish, then come after yours, Mr. Dodds.” You poked his chest and laughed.

“Well consider me on notice,” he pulled you to him and kissed your head. 

After dinner, which you did finish, you and Mike went to the area where the bands were playing. “I’ll be back in just a minute,” Mike winked as he walked to the back of the stage.

Clapping along with the crowd as the current song ended, you took a double take. Mike was on stage. What in the world was he doing up there? 

“Hello.” Mike raised his hand for a small wave. “I’m Mike. That beautiful woman,” he pointed to you, “is my wife. Today is our one week anniversary. I have loved her for seven years, and soon we’ll have a son to share that love. It’s a wonderful world.”

You could feel everyone’s eyes in you, but the only person you could see was Mike. A small laugh escaped as tears stung your eyes. You blew him a kiss, while the other hand cradled your belly.

Mike caught you kiss and blew one back to you. “Hit it guys,” Mike started singing your favorite song. “I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom for me and for you. And I think to myself what a wonderful world…”


End file.
